


Revenge

by LilyYlvis



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Feels, Gen, Revenge, brofeels, h/c, kind of sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyYlvis/pseuds/LilyYlvis
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous fic titled "Don't touch my brother."A few months had passed since the kicking prank went wrong. Bård was fully recovered and he and Vegard were already working on some new stuff. Today they were recording outside. They were filming a new prank called “think quick.” Everything seems to be fine, until Vegard sees the man who hit his brother a few months ago...





	Revenge

It was a beautiful day today. The sun was shining and Bård and Vegard were in a good mood. They were recording outside for their new segment on their show. A prank called “think quick”, where they throw objects at people and those people are meant to catch it. They had a few objects with them like bananas, watermelons, eggs and some vases in ceramic. 

“Psst, Bård, there comes a woman, throw a banana at her.” Vegard said, with a huge smile on his face.

“BANANA!” Bård shouted when the woman passed. The woman made a weird face at Bård, she didn't get it. Vegard was hiding behind a tree, laughing hysterically. 

Bård walked back to where Vegard was hiding, took a look at his brother and burst out in laughter as well.

“Her face, haha, oh, that was priceless.” Vegard said

“It really was.”

And so the day continued. More people passed an Bård and Vegard just threw objects. Some people managed to catch it, others didn't. The brothers were enjoying themselves. The confused looks on people's faces made them burst out in laughter all the time. 

It was 6 p.m. and they decided it was enough for today. They started packing up their stuff. The camera crew packed up their stuff as well. Nico and Knut said bye to Bård and Vegard and left. 

“What a good day it was today, don't you think, Bård?”

“Sure it was, I laughed a lot today. So funny. Hey, feel like going for a drink somewhere before we go home?”

“Yeah, I'm thirsty as well, sounds great. What about some food as well, I'm starving.”

“Good idea Vegard, I'm hungry as well. What do you want to eat?”

“Nothing too special or expensive, what about some kebab or something?”

“Good plan, haven't eaten that in a while. Come on let's go. We walk or we take the car?”

“Let's walk, this park is really beautiful.”

“Yes, you're right. It really is beautiful. Come on, let's go.”

They were walking for a while, talking about a lot of things, until a man crossed their path. Bård didn't pay attention to the man, but Vegard recognized him. That guy, was the one who hit Bård a few months ago. That whas the bastard who broke his brother's eye. Vegard started boiling inside again. The guy was already a bit farther away from them.

“Bård, do you have a second? There's something I have to do.”

“Yes sure, what do you have to do?”

But Vegard didn't answer and ran after the man as fast as he could and he caught up with him. 

“Hey, asshole! You think I forgot what you did to my brother? I recognized you immediately!” Vegard shouted.

“He shouldn't have kicked me, and I wouldn't have hit him. As simple as that. Now if you will excuse me, I've got places to be.” the man said.

“You really think you are going to get away with this huh? Well, you've got it wrong! Time for revenge” Vegard said.

Bård was watching from a distance, but when het took a few steps closer, he realized who that man was, and he directly knew what Vegard was going to do, or at least, was going to try to do. The man was way larger then his brother. There was no way that Vegard would win from that guy. Bård didn't want his brother to fight. He had to stop him.

“VEGARD NO! STOP! It's not worth it!” Bård shouted at his brother.  
But it was too late. Vegard had given the man a punch in the face and had kicked him a couple of times. The man of course got angry with Vegard and punched back. He punched Vegard in the face, kicked him in the stomach and one more time in his side. Vegard fell to the ground. The man was looking straight at Bård now, smiled in an arrogant way and then he ran away as fast as he could.  
Bård ran over to Vegard.

“Vegard! Hey, do you hear me?”

“Mmm.... yes... ow!”

“Okay. Try to sit up. What the hell on earth were you thinking?”

“It's just... you know I... OW!”

Vegard sat up. Bård could tell by the look on his brother's face, that he was in a lot of pain. Bård wanted to be angry at Vegard, but seeing him hurt and knowing why he did it, made him think. He had done this for him. Vegard just wanted revenge. He just couldn't be angry at his brother. 

“It's all right. I know. Fighting is not the way to solve things, but I know how you felt, kinda feel the same now. But enough about that. What's hurting?”

“My stomach and my side... where my ribs are.”

“Oh boy, you think your ribs are broken?”

“No, I don't think they're broken. Just bruised I think.”

“Okay. I'm going to put you on that bench over there. Wait there, I'm taking the car and we go home.”  
Bård helped Vegard to stand up and guided him to the bench and made him sit down. Then he got the car and carefully helped Vegard to get in. Bård started driving. He was heading home, but when he took a glimps at his brother, sitting there with his eyes squeezed shut, holding his ribs, he changed course and headed for the hospital. 

“Bård, this... is the hospital...”

“Indeed it is.”

“Bård, I'm fine, just want to go home.”

“You're not fine Vegard, if you were fine you wouldn't be squeezing your eyes shut because of the pain and you wouldn't be holding your ribs like that. I just want to be sure nothing's broken.”

“Okay, okay...”

They went inside. The doctor checked Vegard, took an x-ray of his ribs and told them nothing was broken, just bruised. They said goodbye and went home. Bård drove them to his house.

“Bård, this is your place...”

“Yes, indeed. You're staying with me so I can keep an eye on you. Because I know you, when we go to your placce, you want to start to clean your house and you want to finish your work on your computer. But that's not gonna happen. You gonna lay down on the sofa and you are going to rest.”

“But...”

Bård interrupted his brother.

“No but! On the sofa, now!” 

“But I...”

“Do you ever listen?”

“BUT I NEED CLEAN BOXERS!”

“Oh, that's what you were going to say, whoops.”

“Yes and I need my toothbrush, and some clothes and my charger for my phone. I really should go to my place.” 

“You're staying here! Just give me your keys and I drive to your place to pick your things up.”

“Okay, here are my keys, you'll find everything in my bed- and bathroom.”

“All right. And you, don't move from the sofa. Here's the remote, watch some TV or something, or sleep, just don't move.”

Vegard was standing up from the sofa, it was frustrating Bård, his brother didn't listen.

“What did I just tell you Vegard? Don't move from that sofa!”  
“Yes, but I have to...”

“You don't have to do anything, if you need a drink or food, just ask, I will give it.”

“I know but I have to...”

“ON THE SOFA!”

“Bård, goddamnit, I have to pee!”

“Oh, yes that I can't do for you. Well, go to the toilet, I wait here until you're back on that sofa, because I know you.”

“Yes dad.”

“Oh shut up and go before you pee your pants.”

Vegard went to the bathroom and when he came back he laid himself down on the sofa. He made a painful face.

“Bård, do you have painkillers?” he asked.

“I'm afraid I don't have any. But I will bring some with me, I'll stop at a pharmacie. Do you want something to eat before I go? A sandwich or something? Afterwards we can eat something warm, but for now I only have bread.”

“Just a glass of water will be fine, I'll eat something later.” Vegard answered.

“Okay, me too. Well, I'm going to pick up your stuff now, to the pharmacie and the supermarket. Are you okay with pizza? Because you know I'm not that much of a cook.”

“Pizza is fine. Thanks.”

“No problem. Just don't move from the sofa. And when I'm back I need to have a small talk with you.”

“Okay.”

Bård closed the door behind him and drove off to Vegard's place, he quickly found what he needed. Afterwards he drove to the pharmacie and bought some painkillers and then he finally arriverd at the supermarket where he bought pizza, some juice and a few other things he needed. 

Vegard was laying on the sofa. He was getting a bit cold, but there wasn't any blanket on the sofa. Should he go and look for one, or should he wait until Bård returned to ask for a blanket? His first idea won, since he was really cold. He slowly got up from the sofa, his ribs were hurting like hell. Carefully he began to walk. He knew Bård kept some fleece blankets in the cupboard on the other side of the living room. Even though he didn't have to walk far, it was hard to do it because of the pain. He finally reached the cupboard, but when he had to bend down to take the blanket out of it, he started feeling dizzy because of the pain. It didn't take long before he began to see black spots. Then he fell to the ground. 

Bård arrived home. He put all the bags in the kitchen. Then he went to the living room, but Vegard wasn't on the sofa anymore. “Where did he go? Probably to the bathroom again.” he thought by himself. He started looking around the room, and then, all of a sudden he saw Vegard on the floor. He ran over to him an kneeled down. He slapped his brother gently on the cheek. 

“Vegard, hey, can you hear me?”

Vegard came round quite fast. He opened his eyes and saw his brother looking at him, with a worried look on his face.

“Mmm... yes, I hear you, what happened?” Vegard asked.

“You must have passed out. What were you looking for? Didn't I tell you to stay on the sofa?”

“Oh... yes, now I remember. I was cold so I wanted a blanket and when I tried to take it my ribs were kinda hurting and I saw some black spots...”

“All right. Come on, let's get you back to the sofa.”

“Mmmh. Okay.”

Bård guided his brother to the sofa and made him lay down. He covered him with a blanket. He went to sit on the sofa too. 

“Vegard, I need to have a few words with you. Don't worry, I'm not angry, but there are just a few things I would like to know.”

Vegard sat up, which caused him pain again, but he didn't mind, it was just easier to talk when he was facing his brother. 

“What do you need to know, Bård?”

“Well, I just wonder. Why did you beat that guy? I mean, you know what he did to me last time, so you knew he was strong.”

“That's the whole point of why I did it. Because he touched you. And when I saw him, I directly felt all the anger coming back to me. I couldn't hold myself back. I just had to take revenge. But it didn't turn out the way I expected it was going to turn out. I didn't plan on getting myself all beaten up, I just wanted to scare him and to show him not to mess with me.”

Bård sighed. At first he wanted to be mad, but he just couldn't. It really touched him that Vegard was sticking up for him like that. He was really glad to have Vegard. Whatever it was, he was always there for him. So he just decided he had to take care of him now, just like Vegard did a few months ago. 

“You know, you shouldn't have done it, but from the other side, it's really nice that you stick up for me like that. Thanks for doing that. I took everything you needed at your place. It's in a bag in the kitchen, just tell me when you need it. How is the pain?”

“It's okay when I don't move.”

“Okay. I'm going to put the pizza in the oven, afterwards you can have a painkiller, but first you need to have something in your stomach. Now lay back down for a moment, pizza will be ready in 30 minutes.”

Vegard had layed himself down again and Bård went to the kitchen. When he came back after 30 minutes, he found his brother sleeping. He actually didn't want to wake him, but there was no way he could finish two pizza's on his own, so he gently woke Vegard.

“Hey, Vegard... pizza is ready.”

“Mmm... okay.” he said with a sleepy voice.

He sat up and squeezed his eyes shut.

“OW!”

“Hey, you all right?”

“Yes, it just hurts when I sit up.”

“Okay. Here, eat your pizza.”

And so the evening passed. They ate pizza together, Bård had given his brother some painkillers and they watched some TV. It was 11 P.M. now and when Bård looked over at his brother, he saw he fell asleep. He decided not to wake him. He went upstairs and took one of his pillows of his bed and went back downstairs. He gently lifted his brother's head and slipped the pillow under it. Vegard didn't even feel it, he just continued sleeping. Bård took another blanket out of the cupboard and layed himself down on the other side of the sofa. Luckily he had this L-shaped sofa so he could sleep on the sofa as well. Vegard stayed at Bård's house for a few days, until the pain had eased a little and was able to walk a bit normal again. And Bård of course took care of his brother. They were lucky to have each other. Always, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a 100% satisfied with this one, but I hope you liked it anyway. 
> 
> x Lily


End file.
